There are known bicycle generators that are used for charging different components associated with the bicycle, such as an electric shifting system or lights. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP2007230340A, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a generator that is disposed in the bottom bracket of a bicycle and is used for charging an electric shifting system. U.S. Pat. No. 7,002,280 (the “'280 patent”), the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference discloses a generator or dynamo that is disposed in the hub of the bicycle.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved bicycle generator. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent from this disclosure to those skilled in the art.